


Matchmaking

by Control_Room



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, heavymedic is background, oblivious engie, practical problems, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be a LITTLE MORE OBVIOUS.
Relationships: Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Matchmaking

Watching Medic and Heavy grow close always put a smile on Engineer’s face. He may not have considered himself an expert matchmaker, per say, but definitely a well rounded ametuer. Considering how well he had done with getting Heavy and Medic together, though, honestly it would have been a matter of time, as the two of them hit it off instantly since the two seemed to have the most similar lives previous to Team Fortress Industries. Though he would have liked to take full credit for, heh, engineering their relationship, he knew it was not all him, just a few nudges here and there for Misha, a good few tête-à-têtes with Ludwig, and the two of them were just as happy as two lovebirds in a cozy nest. Medic knew this, and often shot him happy, thankful glances. All he would do is tip his cowboy hat and smile back, glad that it worked out.

He wished he could say the own for his love life.

Talking with Pyro helped soothe that ache, the firebug always there to lend an ear and rather good advice, for someone who enjoyed turning people into rainbows and lollipops. And, he must admit, it was the fella that played with matches and fire to really set up the match between Ludwig and Misha and get a flame going. Engie just fit the pieces together. That was, after all, his job, and he did it best he could. Love might not have been a “practical” problem in the eyes of many, but in Engie’s, it was. Sometimes there could be more than one person for another, like cogs in a great machine. Sometimes love was solely platonic, or family growing tendrils like a loving garden, spreading and finding new members to accept into the wholesome range. He would tell you that finding love for himself was harder than finding a needle in forty haystacks.

Everyone else on the team would tell you that Engie was simply the most oblivious man on the face of the Earth.

Why?

Well, both Sniper and Spy, who themselves had a nice relationship flowing, had an eye on the Engineer - in Spy’s case, it was the old playground adage that you bully whomever you had a crush on, and in Sniper’s, it was the soft rivalry the two had going on of whoever could be the most helpful. It was fun and games when they were on the same team, but when they were against each other, hoo boy, it could get mighty heated up. 

Dell was not one to sit back and watch the flowers grow, nope, he got up every now and then to tinker and fiddle with his tools and ‘toys’ as the team so lovingly called his inventions, often chatting with the resident demolitions expert in the workshop, listening to him ramble about the soldier, a smile growing on his face at their kindling friendship. He and Pyro had made a bet; Dell swore up and down that they would remain platonic, and Pyro was adamant that they would become romantic sooner or later. So far, Engie was in the right, much to Pyro’s distaste. Misha and Ludwig passed by holding hands, giggling at some twisted joke of one sort or another, Demo and Engie waving at them. 

“So, what do ye think of the lovebirds?” Tavish rose an eyebrow. “They seem happy, if ye know what I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, I do,” Dell grinned. “I think they’re made for each other. They get each other like no one else would.”

“I can see that,” Demo nodded, then grinned. “Even if I do only have one eye.”

“Speakin’ of love, cyclops, hows it goin’ with you and Solly?” Engineer turned back to his work. Demo shrugged, “Eh, can’t complain. We’re still jus’ friends, and that’s the way we both like it. Course, Sol likes holding hands, but I think it’s ‘cause he’s just a wee bit touch starved.”

“Really now?” Dell asked, bemused. Tavish chuckled, pointing a knife at him threateningly. Engie smiled, zipping his lips with a finger. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

“What about you, Spy, and Sniper?” the demolitions expert prodded, knowing that Engie was too oblivious to actually realize the two had their eyes on him. And he was right; Engie looked at him as though he had suddenly grown in a second eye. “What? Are ye seriously tellin’ me you haven’t noticed their gazes at you? They look to ye as though you’re the last morsel of bread on a deserted island.”

“Come on, Demo,” Engie rolled his eyes behind his goggles, but he did not sound too sure of himself. “They just like friendly competition.”

“Sure, sure,” Demo shook his head, letting the topic drop.

Scout was the next one to bring it up.

“And then, I was like, ‘whoa, Snipes, you’re datin’ my dad?’ and he was like, ‘I dunno what you’re talking about’,” Scout rambled to Engie as he healed up by the dispenser, seeing as Medic avoided him. “So I told him that I  _ know _ Spy is my dad, I just pretend I don’t to get on the asshole’s nerves. And he was all, ‘oh alright mate’ and I was pretty disappointed that was all he had to say. Honestly, he’d make an ok stepdad, but you’d make a better one. I wouldn’t mind havin’ both of you around. Well, and Spy.”

“Kid,” Engie wondered why everyone thought that he and the two S-word supporters were together, “Spy and I aren’t dating. Nor am I dating Stretch.”

“You’re not?” he seemed dumbfounded. Engie shook his head. “Holy shit. I could’ve sworn you were, by the way those two look at you. Thought you just liked to keep it private.”

Later on, Dell asked Pyro about it.

All he got was a grin behind the mask.

A few days later, he got a note, signed by Sniper and Spy.

“Date night? 

Yes / No / Maybe 

Check one.”


End file.
